Tonight will be the night
by MeanNaomi
Summary: Maka X Crona fanfiction M FOR A REASON DURRRRR I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR THE CHARACTERS IN IT i do own the oc naomi i righfully claim her as my own o.c  MakaXcrona Soul X oc :D enjoy


Another day at the dwma maka was reading her gon gon book and not paying attention to soul who obviously was just poking at maka's flat chest again . Maka looked at the door when crona entered she immeaditly smiled and rushed to greet him with a huge hug loosing her place in her book of course she really didnt care at all.  
>"Crona are you all ready for tonight?" Crona smiled weakly a little nervous about tonight "Well maka ...if your ready i guess...i am ...too" maka kissed crona on the cheek Well ill see you then i guess! and she ran up to her seat giving crona a little wink . Crona blushed and went to his seat feeling the glares soul was giving him he slid in his seat Soul knew what crona and maka were going to do tonight in his house well his and makas house in the next room soul had to find a date soon or he would be stuck at home alone with the sounds in the next cringed on the thought of it he saw a girl with red hair standing there star struck looking right at him he snickered bet she would love to do something tonight with me she shes just my type too great boobs curvey waist,and that butt soul wiped the drool off his mouth hmm after class i will ask her on a date he thought to himself.<br>Stein was teaching about disecting again maka just rolled her eyes while crona looked very interested and soul just slept away the whole class period dreaming about how steamy and hot that girl could make it tonight.  
>the class bell rang and he darted up and rushed up to the girl with red hair not even knowing her name.<br>"Hey there cinderella wanna go somewhere special tonight with me" The girl with red hair grins and looks at him"  
>"sure there babe where would we go?". Soul grinned "your house of course for a nice relaxing bath " he winks at her.<br>"sounds like a plan by the way whats your name cool guy?" the girl seductivly said "Heh cool guy thats what im called its soul whats your name sweet cheaks?" . "Naomi" she grins happily . "so later then?" . "yeah ill see you then"  
>Meanwhile ...Maka went upstairs to her room she had to get ready she giggled a shower first of course she thought to herself she opened up the door and brought a towl a Orange fluffy one exactly that felt like a small fluffy bunny rabbit she shut the door and locked it turning the knob making sure no one could open it she went over to the See through shower curtains and pushed them to the side she looked at the dial that made it hot or cold and turned it on medium warm just how she liked it she smiled and slowly slid off her shoes and socks slid her Plaid skirt off her waist which came down quite easily,she then removed her vest and unbuttoned her white blouse she looked at her small boobs in her light pink bra she unhooked it from the then slid off her matching pink underweardown she picked up all her clothes and set them in a basket. Maka slid the shower curtain again to the side and stepped in her left foot touching the water first then her right... Maka immeaditly felt the warm water on her delicate figure as her hair was soaked when she stepped in she liked the feeling of Having water drip all over herself she was excited for tonight. Maka grabbed for the strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner placing the shampoo liquid into her hand and rubbing it all over her hair then rinsing it she did the same with the grabbed the -also strawberry scented- soap and rubbed arounded her neck slowly and down her breasts and around them in a circular movement slowly going down her navel (belly button) and heading in between her thighs and down her smooth leg. When maka was done she let the warm water slowly rinse the water off her naked body she turned off the water and stepped out on another towel she set there so the floor wouldnt get wet as she wrapped herself in her orange towl she looked at herself in the mirror confidently she grinned and dried her self off. She opened the door with the towl around her and went to her room of course looking if anyone was around but nope no one was so she strutted to her room and opened her drawers. Maka looked at this Blue lacey underwear she just bought of course when she was shopping with tsubaki she didnt really tell her why she was buying this she just told her that she wanted to feel grownup. it was a good thing liz wasnt there she would have laughed at the excuse and knew right away what it was for good thing tsubaki can keep secrets. She slipped on the pair of underwear and bra and looked at herself in the mirror she blushed at her figure in this particle garment and went to her closet to pick out a nice dress to wear . She ended up picking out a nice black one the had a nice rim at the bottom and a slender middle and the top that showed off what little boobs she did have. She zipped it up and put on flipflops there was no way she was going to wear highheels she couldnt really walk in them everytime she did she fall or step on someones closed her closet doors and her drawers to her dresser and walked out to the living room she was going to watch a little tv before he came over.<br>Meanwhile with crona :  
>Crona was not knowing what to wear maka told him to wear something nice he didnt know what she ment and he didnt know if he could deal with it he didnt know if he could deal with what there doing since he didnt exactly know what maka had in store for him he didnt have anything nice to wear he was thinking of wearing that white suit stien gave him but he didnt know maka might find him boring if he does he thought.<br>"Hurry your butt up you do know what you and maka are going to do bow chinka wowoww " ragnarok said "Nooo ragnarok i dont know what me and maka are going to do and i dont know if i can handle your type of music rangarok!" crona exclaimed "Wow this kid is really useless at times" ragnarok said "just let me do all the preparing your gonna need it kid even though i dont really like that fat cow" crona frowned "shes not a fat cow ragnarok stop it!" "yes she is all i ever hear from those lips are mooo moo moo " Crona looked down "Ragnarok thats not really nice of you to say" "whatever brat now lets get you ready" Ragnarok ended up putting crona in the white suit and he "Poked him " or what most people call punched him in the arm. Crona was all ready he was really nervous about tonight ragnarok was going to be on there date which made it even worse he might make fun of him for the rest of his life he didnt know how to deal with that. With soul Soul was excited him and naomi was going to do stuff tonight he drooled a bit and chuckled he went home seeing maka on the couch. "Oi maka"  
>"Hey soul..." maka didnt care that he called that it was just annoying she thought to herself you think he would get over his petty little jokes but no thats how soul was. Soul went into the room and opened his closet he choose a baggy shirt and some jeans that were sagging becuase of course thought that it was cool which everyone else just thought was stuiped he came out of the room and sat on the couch with maka. "so maka whatcha watching?" . "A national history show it only comes out once a month so its kinda hard to catch it." maka said soul just rolled his eyes stole the remote and turned the channel.<br>Later ...  
>Maka and soul hear the doorbell ring they were both excited soul awnsered the door to find naomi wearing a long silk red dress that showed off her stomach and some nice red soul earrings it was a nice touch soul thought to himself. Maka look excitedly at the door but didnt see crona she ran out side seeing crona at the side she giggled and grabbed his hand . "Crona its going to be fun dont worry!" Crona blushed and was pulled in by makas excellent meister arm he almost fell on maka then he smelt her great strawberry hair stuff and smiled greatly almost falling over again. "wow maka strawberry...you know just what i like..." crona blushed at what he just said also maka grinned "Of course i know what you like i am your girlfriend!" crona blushed in walked in as soul and naomi were leaving. "Hey maka dont have to much with him hes just a frail boy. maka giggled "i wont " Crona was confused what did he mean by that he thought?<br> 


End file.
